Scarier than Fiction
by Raven5
Summary: Not movieverse! Ha! This is a story of a lovey lady... NO! Sorry, stupid voices. The movie X and comic X collide.


Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men or anything else, except maybe the voices that tell me when and what to write, and you can't have those, they're MINE. =)

A girl sat alone in a dark room with only the glow of the computer screen illuminating the her, making her features ghostly. The soft but fast paced clicking was enough to drive the average person mad. But it was to late for this girl. Far to late. 

The problem all started this summer, with a movie. One movie, how bad could that be you ask? Well it just took over this girl's life. Then she found out more, that there was a comic, and then that people wrote around the comic with this stuff called fan fiction. Slowly but surly the poor girl became an addict. The movie slowly drifting out of her head, and the actual replacing it. 

But the problem is not just this you see. This happened to other people. But these people didn't let the movie (which seemed to have very little/to nothing to do with the comic) drift out of their heads. This is their story. 

Rogue: Bobby! Ah'm gonna kill ya!

Bobby: But Marie don't you think I'm painfully cute? And charming? 

Rogue: Ah don't know what happened t'ya Drake but it's nothin' that connecting your head t' tha wall won' fix.

Bobby: Rogue where did that accent come from, I don't remember it? 

Rogue starts moving towards Bobby's neck when another girl walks in. She is much smaller than Rogue but they look very similar. 

Marie: What are you, um, ya doin' ta Bobby?

Rogue: Who in tarnation are you?

Marie: I'm, uh, Ah'm Rogue, an' who are ya? 

Rogue's eyebrow arches as she finds out that something is terribly wrong here. Just then Wolverine walks in. 

Logan: What in the flamin' hell is goin' on here? 

Rogue: Ah don't know Logan, but somethin' is definitely off. 

Now a beautiful ebony woman with white hair and brown eyes walks in, followed by another with blue eyes. 

Storm: By the Bright Lady! What is going on here?

Storm…2: I don't…. do not know.

Logan looks around and thinks of the only logical thing to do. Leave. 

Storm: Logan where are you going? 

Logan: Out.

Storm: Do you no think we should fix this? 

Logan: You fix it an' tell me when yer done. 

Storm just shakes her head and starts to contemplate the situation once more. Only to be interrupted by Jean Grey, but Jean doesn't have brown eyes. 

Jean Grey: What's going on here?

Marie: I don't know, err, Ah don't know Miss Grey.

Now another Jean Grey walks in, this one with green eyes, being trailed by three men. Two Summers (not Cable) and one Wolverine. 

Jean Grey-Summers: I found these three, and I want to know what's going on here. Bobby did you do this? 

Bobby: Why would I do that? 

Jean G-S: If this is one of your pranks its not very funny!

Bobby: I don't understand, what pranks? 

Jean G-S: Sigh.

Storm: Jean, is that really you? 

Jean G-S: I used to think so, this really shouldn't feel so strange, I mean with what happened with Madeline and all. 

Jean, Bobby, Marie, Scott 2, Storm 2, and Logan 2: Who's Madeline? 

Jean G-S, Rogue, Scott, Storm : Sigh.

Scott: Never mind, it's a long story.

Bobby walks in followed by Beast, Jubilee, an Asian girl in a yellow fleece, a girl with brown hair who walks through the door, and the guy off Star Trek in a wheel chair. 

Jubilee: Who are all these geeks an' why do they look like us? 

All movie folk: Who are you calling geeks?

Beast: What our dear Jubilation is trying to say is, why exactly are all of you here? 

Scott 2: We should ask you the same thing. 

Wolverine 2: Shut up dick. 

Jubilee: Wait, wait, wait, I know what's going on now.

Slowly it dawned on everyone and Hank quickly put one furry blue paw over Jubilee's mouth. Jean G-S got the hint and started to explain it to the others with out revealing too much.

Jean G-S: I'm sorry if we've confused you, this is just… A misunderstanding. Hold on just one moment and we'll have this all fixed. 

Jean G-S searched the mansion telepathically for the REAL Professor Xavier. Soon Xavier was with the rest of the confused people. 

Xavier: I didn't know it was this bad. 

Bobby: You have no idea, that, I can't even say joker can I? Well, he doesn't look anything like me. 

Jubilee: Got that right Bobster, _he's_ _cute. _

Bobby just shot Jubilee an evil death stare while Xavier calmed everyone down again. 

Xavier: This should be rather easy to fix, but I'll need your help Jean. 

Jean S and Jean G-S: Yes Professor. 

Xavier: Sigh

Scott: All of you that have no idea why you're here stand together. 

The mass of confusion lumps itself into one place. 

Xavier: Good, now clear your mind of all thought. 

Jubilee: Shouldn't be to hard, they're actors. 

Various snickers and confused looks. 

With that Xavier enters their minds carefully erasing all that has happened today and putting in different stories. Marie thinks Scott is in love with her. Jean thinks she is all lusty over Logan. Scott thinks he's gay. Bobby thinks he's slick. The Asian girl and the girl with blond hair think they are a mall rat with pyrotechnics and the other now has a dragon and is currently 'employed' in Europe. 

Xavier: Beast, you know that teleportation device that can move people between dimensions you've been working on?

Beast: Yes? 

Xavier: Is it ready yet? 

Beast: I'm not certain, I haven't had the time to test is as of yet. 

Xavier: Would you like to test it now? 

Beast: But it could be… Ah, I comprehend now. Very well, it will be ready in approximately ten minutes. 

Xavier: (smiling) Thank you Hank. 

Beast trots off and is back in record time with a machine that looks like a lap top and a jump rope connected to a hula-a-hoop. 

Beast: If you will kindly one at a time step into the ring, you will be back safely from whence you came. 

The others really not liking this place very much decided it would be for the better if they went home. Each stepping through and with a flash they were gone. Finally done, the tired and confused X-Men flopped down on various pieces of furniture.

Bobby: Sometimes I think they do this to us just to punish us. 

All: Yep

Jubilee: When does it end

All: Never

Jubilee: What about when you die? 

Scott and Jean G-S laugh

All: Nope

Jubilee: Oh. 

Rogue: Ya know Ah haven't seen tha Swamp Rat in awhile. 

Storm: I saw him working on his bike in the garage earlier, so Logan probably warned him when he left.

Bobby: So, what should we do now? 

Xavier: Never say that Bobby, you know what happens when we do. 

Bobby: Opps, sorry. 

Hank: Well, I will be off to my lab. 

Storm: And it is a beautiful day to work in the garden. 

Jubilee: Bobby wanna play a game of pool? 

Bobby: Sure. 

Scott: Professor, I would like you to look over some strategies with me.

Xavier: Of course Scott. 

Jean G-S: Rogue would you like me to tell Remy it's safe to come home now? 

Rogue: Sure thang Sugah. 

A worried look passes over Rogue's face. 

Jean G-S: Rogue is something the matter? 

Rogue: I jus' can't figure it out.

Jean G-S: What? 

Rogue: Why that other Bobby called me Marie. 

Jean G-S: Something tells me we really don't want to know. 

The End, Finis, goodbye, leave, it's done, GO!

I wrote this because I surfed on over to Fanfiction.net and there was all this movie verse and it scared me. 


End file.
